Conventionally, as an interface for utilizing a multi-functionalized instrument, there have been technologies capable of executing a desired function by appending a GUI button indicating different functions to a fingertip in response to a finger operation (held down position) (e.g. refer patent document 1).    Patent Document 1: (PCT) International Publication WO2006/104132